moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration is a 2003 direct-to-video animated adventure musical drama film and the tenth film in the Land Before Time series. The plot of the movie focuses on a large quantity of Longnecks anticipating a solar eclipse, believing it to be a sign that the Bright Circle (sun) is about to fall from the sky, and that only they can stop this from occurring. A subplot involves main character Littlefoot finally meeting his father, Bron. Arguably one of the better-received sequels to the original The Land Before Time, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration has also been re-released several times, while the guest characters Bron and Shorty have become iconic characters among fans of the series. It is often considered to be the best sequel in the franchise. Voice Cast This is the only film in the series in which Alec Medlock provides Littlefoot's voice. In every film from this one onward, the character has been voiced by a different actor (although Cody Arens voiced the character in every episode of The Land Before Time TV series). This is also the only time Kiefer Sutherland and Brandon DePaul voice Bron and Shorty. Cam Clarke and Elizabeth Daily voice the characters in the TV episode "The Big Longneck Test", while Scott Whyte voices Bron in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *Alec Medlock as Littlefoot *Kiefer Sutherland as Bron *John Ingle as the Narrator/Mr. Threehorn *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Brandon DePaul as Shorty *James Garner as Pat *Bernadette Peters as Sue *Pete Sepenuk as Belly Dragger/Sharptooth pack Trivia * It is paired with Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. *This is the first appearances of Shorty and Bron. *Mo makes a cameo appearance in the "Adventuring" musical number. This, along with his cameo appearance in the "Flip, Flap, Fly" musical number in The Great Day of the Flyers makes him the only reacurring character from the sequels besides Tria to appear in three films. *It is revealed in this film that Bron was called "Littlefoot" as a child. This would seem to imply Littlefoot's mother gave her son her husband's nickname as a given name, contradicting an earlier explanation given in a tie-in book. *Pat's name is likely derived from his species name, Apatosaurus. Similarly, Bron's name is apparently derived from "Brontosaurus" the now obsolete scientific name for the species, and Sue may be derived from the name of her species, an extremely large sauropod named Supersaurus. *Bron's referral to Grandpa Longneck as "Papa Longneck" indicates that he is Grandpa and Grandma Longneck's son-in-law. *Although Littlefoot and Bron are both saddened by the loss of Littlefoot's mother, Littlefoot understands Sharpteeth better than his father does; this is likely due to his experiences with Chomper. *With nothing to dissuade him, however, Bron hates carnivorous dinosaurs and thinks of them as "cowards". *The movie's title sparked rumors that the guest character Ali (from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) would make a reappearance, as she was part of a migrating herd, and many of the character's fans were disappointed that she did not appear. However, she does reappear in "The Brave Longneck Scheme" episode of the TV series. It's also possible that Doc would've appeared in this film, but did not what so ever and since Doc is much of a loner it's highly possible he refused to join the other longnecks in the migration. *The story regarding the supposed "feud" between the Night Circle (moon) and Bright Circle (sun), and how the longnecks acquired their namesake by saving the latter, is contradicted by another story in the later-released TV series episode, "The Legend of the Story Speakers", which instead posits that the longnecks gained their namesakes after the Night Circle lengthened their necks to compensate for the Bright Circle making the trees taller. *Littlefoot is no longer considered an orphan, as he meets his father. *Now that Littlefoot and Shorty are adoptive brothers, Littlefoot is no longer an only child. *Littlefoot's eyes twinkle when he's dreaming. *This is the third film in which Grandma Longneck is shown crying. *This is the fifth film in which Littlefoot cries. *With the running time of 84 minutes, this is considered the longest Land Before Time film in history. **It is also currently Universal's second longest animated direct-to-video production after Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You. Category:American animated films Category:Children films Category:Adventure drama films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:The Land Before Time Category:DVD Category:VHS